


Some Assembly Required

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Parenthood, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: In the baby’s room, Han was crouched on the floor with his toolkit open, bits of wood and screws and nails and Force knew what else spread around him as he attempted to piece together Ben’s crib.As Leia watched, Han accidentally smacked his finger, a loud thud emanating in the room.“Blast!” Han swore, and then looked guiltily at the sleeping baby. “I mean, ow.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



Leia cooed softly to Ben, rocking him in her arms as she walked through their new apartment on Chandrila. There were boxes everywhere and they still didn’t have half their furniture but it was the first real place Leia had lived in years, since Alderaan, since she was a child.

It was her first place with Han. It was going to be their home.

For as long as the Senate was housed on Chandrila, at least. That was likely to be years. Leia hadn’t stayed that long in one place since she fully joined the Rebellion.

It was thrilling and terrifying all at once. Sometimes she still wondered if she and Han hadn’t been stupid, having Ben. Everything was still so new, so dangerous, the galaxy so unsettled. Perhaps they should have waited.

Luke always said that this was what they had fought for, freedom, family, new life. He said that Leia should stop being afraid to move forward, to embrace her future.

Leia had spent so long fighting it was difficult to imagine anything else.

In the baby’s room, Han was crouched on the floor with his toolkit open, bits of wood and screws and nails and Force knew what else spread around him as he attempted to piece together Ben’s crib. 

As Leia watched, Han accidentally smacked his finger, a loud thud emanating in the room. 

“Blast!” Han swore, and then looked guiltily at the sleeping baby. “I mean, ow.”

Leia rolled her eyes. “If Ben learns how to curse before he starts calling us mommy and daddy, I’ll know who to blame.”

“Come on, that one was pretty tame. If he’s gonna--”

“Let’s try to not teach him any curse words, tame or otherwise, yes?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Han agreed. He flipped through the instructions on his datapad again, staring intently at the holographic images projecting.

Well, at least he was using the instructions. That was something.

“Considering all the effort it takes to keep your junky ship in the air, I would’ve thought assembling a crib would be easy,” Leia said.

Scowling at her, Han said, “The _Falcon_ makes sense. This does not. I knew we should’ve gone with the already assembled one.”

Leia arched an eyebrow. “You were the one who insisted you could put it together, no problem.”

“Yeah, well, fine time for you to actually start listening to me.”

Leia just rubbed Ben’s back, swaying gently as she stood and watched. She wondered if it might be better if she offered to help but then she figured, this was Han’s mess, let him deal with it for a while longer. If he got too frustrated he’d be looking to her anyway.

“Can’t you try and get your brother to take a break from all his Jedi stuff for a second to come help me out?” Han asked. “He’s handy; a childhood spent fixing moisture vaporators was good for something at least.”

“Luke’s not going to be anywhere near Chandrila for another week, you know that. We can’t keep letting Ben sleep in the bed; he needs his own space.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Han muttered. “Chewie should be helping at least, the coward.”

Eventually, Han complaining all the while, the crib came together. Leia was almost surprised though she kindly (she felt) kept that to herself. Han, though, seemed almost as openly surprised as she was when he stood up, circling around and inspecting it from all angles.

They both looked at the crib doubtfully. “Maybe we should test it first,” Leia suggested. Not that she didn’t trust Han’s workmanship, but… she didn’t trust Han’s workmanship.

Neither, apparently, did Han himself.

“Good idea.” Han ran out and grabbed one of their still unpacked boxes, that looked like it might weigh more or less as much as their son. He set it carefully inside the crib, as gently as he would lower Ben.

Nothing happened. Han smiled proudly. “There, see, it’s--”

The legs collapsed.

Leia and Han stared at the mess on the floor.

Han rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Maybe we should go back and buy the one that’s already put together,” he said, and Leia started laughing until she couldn’t stop.

She didn’t even mind when she woke the baby up.

**_End_ **


End file.
